This invention relates to Internet and intranet broadcasting and more particularly to a system for creating and managing different types of webcast channels. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a system for creating and managing multiple webcast channels that offers audio automation and webcast automation for Internet and intranet broadcasting.
A growing component of the World Wide Web is Internet and intranet broadcasting, referred to as webcasting, which is similar to radio and television broadcasting. In webcasting, audio and/or video is sent over the Internet or intranet using a computer system, and is received by listeners using a computer system connected to the Internet or intranet. Simple webcasting operations utilize an already existing audio signal in conjunction with products such as RealServer or NetShow Server from Microsoft(copyright) to plug the audio signal into a computer, from which it is streamed continuously by the server over the Internet or intranet. The listener receives the audio and/or video by logging into a webcast Internet or intranet site with a web browser, such as Netscape Navigator or Microsoft(copyright) Internet Explorer. The listener""s computer receives the audio and/or video and through player software installed on the listener""s computer, and is output through speakers and a monitor attached to the listener""s computer system.
One existing system is V-cart, offered by Virtual Sound and Video. V-Cart is a software based Digital Audio Cartridge Machine that provides media content for broadcast over the Internet or an intranet channel, also referred to as a station. Designed to replace the traditional radio cart machine, V-Cart has 120 on demand keys for instantaneous access to digital files containing songs, ads, or spots. Multiple shows can be created and loaded for broadcast.
Internet Radio Station in a Box Software Systems (IRSB) offers an Internet ready Digital Automation System that provides a more complete solution for Internet and intranet broadcasting. This system provides software tools for programming a webcast channel, or station, with music, commercials, jingles, disk jockeys, etc. There is also a built-in music scheduler. An optional digital switcher allows access to external sources like network news, reel to reels, cart machines, etc.
Lariat Software, Inc. offers Station Manager, a tool set for live and on-demand streaming media broadcasting. The system offers four tools for recording, producing, scheduling, and delivering audio and video streaming media programs. In addition to providing automation and management controls for incorporating audio and video content into Web sites, Station Manager offers capabilities for creating customized streamed media programs and channels.
The VCR tool in Station Manager records and archives streamed media content. Live media streams can be recorded for on-demand access and archiving. The webcaster can schedule regular recordings and iterate capture times at regular intervals. Blackouts can be created for restricted access to copyrighted materials.
The PlayList tool in Station Manager allows multiple media files to be aggregated into single programs to create unique and targeted programs for insertion into a broadcast schedule. Encoded files can be searched on local and remote servers. Files can be sorted by type, length, size, codec, keyword, and date. Program length can be set according to time slots. A play list is created by specifying a name, description, and total length of the desired program. A search option is then selected to find all encoded media files available for use in building the play list.
The Program Scheduler tool in Station Manager is used to fill in daily, weekly, or monthly programs. It is the central programming tool within Station Manager. Recurring and live programs can be set in the program schedule. Multiple channels can be programmed with targeted content, and are published by Program Scheduler to the Web site. Different intuitive calendar views permit daily, weekly, monthly, and yearly content scheduling. Creating a new channel adds a live broadcast signal to the Web site.
The Program Guide tool in Station Manager is the end users single point of access to streaming media content, and is used to deliver offerings to online audiences. It displays past, current, and future programming to the public, and gives users access to past and current programs. A program reminder option is also offered.
These existing solutions tend to focus either on audio automation or on webcast automation, but not both. In addition, none of the prior art systems address several other important aspects of Internet and intranet broadcasting. With an automated system, when the last show scheduled is finished airing, and nothing has been scheduled to air after it, an off-air condition will result. This is very detrimental to a webcaster who is concerned about presence and audience satisfaction. In order to maintain a continuous broadcast presence, a webcaster must monitor the program schedule to ensure that programs are continually added or looped to prevent an off-air condition.
Another aspect of Internet broadcasting not addressed by prior art systems is the need to override the station""s program schedule and force a show or event to occur at a specific time. For example, suppose the webcaster for some reason needs a show to start airing at 10:00 a.m. on tomorrow""s program schedule, and there already is a show scheduled to air from 9:30 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. Prior art systems would require the webcaster to delete the 9:30 a.m. to 10:30 a.m. show, insert a new show that will run from 9:30 a.m. to 10:00 a.m., and then insert the show that needs to air at 10:00 a.m. This approach is very cumbersome and inefficient.
Prior art Internet broadcasting systems also do not provide for an automated method for the compliance and reporting requirements for a statutory performance license. These requirements are the result of legislation recently enacted by Congress, commonly referred to as the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA). Compromises regarding the requirements were reached between the Digital Media Association (DiMA) and the Record Industry Association of America (RIAA), and are embodied in the DMCA and the Sound Recording Performance Complement (SRPC).
The ability to automatically control advertising inserts and associate ads with particular shows or program schedule rules is also lacking in prior art systems. There is also a need to monitor system performance and send alerts to the webcaster regarding the occurrence or pending occurrence of certain events being monitored.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved method or apparatus which solves the off-air condition possible in Internet and intranet broadcasting in an automated fashion. There is a further need in the art for an improved method or apparatus to override an Internet station""s program schedule and force a show or live event to occur at a specific time in the future. There is also a need in the art for an automated DMCA/SRPC compliance and reporting method for Internet broadcasting and for a method to automatically control advertising inserts. The present invention meets these and other needs in the art.
It is an aspect of the present invention to create and manage multiple webcast channels for Internet and intranet broadcasting.
It is another aspect of the invention to utilize a Web browser as a user interface to control the Internet or an intranet broadcasting environment.
Yet another aspect of the invention is to integrate streaming audio and video media program files with live broadcast media in multiple webcast channels for Internet and intranet broadcasting.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide unattended, remotely scheduled operation of multiple webcast channels for Internet and intranet broadcasting.
A further aspect of the invention is to utilize time barriers to override a webcast channel""s program schedule to force program files to run at particular times.
A still further aspect of the invention is to utilize live barriers to override a webcast channel""s program schedule to force a live events to broadcast at a particular times.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide an auto-schedule to run a batch file to be aired in a continuous loop.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a default script to run a default show in the event that there is no auto-schedule or the auto-schedule fails to prevent an off-air condition.
Another aspect of the invention is to automatically provide Sound Recording Performance Complement compliance and reporting for a statutory performance license for Internet and intranet broadcasting.
Another aspect of the invention is to automatically insert advertising within scheduled programs or according to schedule rules.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide alerts when a monitored condition is encountered.
Another aspect of the invention is to actively and passively profile a listener of a webcast channel in order to customize what the listener sees and hears in subsequent accesses to the webcast channel.
The above and other aspects of the invention are accomplished in a system for enabling network broadcasting, such as on the Internet or an intranet. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, a standard Web browser software user interface is utilized. One skilled in the art will recognize that any other suitable user interface could be written and used with the present invention. Multiple webcast channels, or stations, can be created and managed, including Internet Radio, Internet Television, and Synchronized Website Publishing. The channels created can use a variety of media sources, including popular Internet streaming formats, such as Moving Pictures Experts Group-3 (MPEG-3 or simply MP3, which is an ISO/ITU standard version of an encoding format optimized for audio), RealAudio, and Microsoft(copyright) NetShow(trademark). The channels can be run using a program schedule created by the webcaster, or by using the system to automatically determine a program schedule utilizing criteria provided by the webcaster. The user interface to the system is a standard Web browser, such as Netscape Navigator or Microsoft(copyright) Internet Explorer. The current system will run under the Windows NT(trademark) or UNIX(copyright)/Linux operating systems. The listener accesses the stations from a computer utilizing a standard Web browser and loaded with player software that can handle the streaming media formats.